


【授权翻译】The Art of (Not) Falling in Love | by：Anna(akintay)

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU。Jared相当肯定Jensen Ackles不是人类，因为没有人能那么完美。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Art of (Not) Falling in Love | by：Anna(akintay)

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://akintay.livejournal.com/183924.html

Jensen Ackles不是人类。

Jared在见到那个男人五分钟以后就得出了这个结论，因为这纯粹就是 _不可能_ 。没有人看上去会那么棒，句号——而那让他眯起眼睛的该死的完美笑容和那些雀斑？还有他的 _声音_ ？人类的DNA不可能创造出这一切。

Jared不太能猜到Jensen是什么，但他有几个想法。最明显的一个是机器人，但Jared考虑这事儿的时间越长他就开始更多地怀疑这个想法。就其中一点来说，科技并没有 _那么_ 先进。而且如果有人不知怎么地设法造出了一个像Jensen这样的机器人，那他们肯定会站到屋顶上大喊出来，让人们围在他们脚下吵吵嚷嚷。并且，他们大概不会让Jensen暴露在外界面前。如果是Jared制造了他，他也不会让Jensen在外界露面。

Jared的第二个想法是Jensen是某种变种人。比如，也许他的妈妈在怀着Jensen的时候接触了超级稀有的、强大的辐射，然后， _嘭_ ，super!Jensen出生了。Jared也不能排除Jensen有超能力的可能性。这就能解释为什么当Jensen第一次握着他的手，用一种融化心灵般的低沉声音说着“嗨，很高兴见到你，伙计。”，Jared会感觉他的所有内脏像是变成了果冻似的。

Jared的手该死的仍然在颤抖着。 

第三种，Jared承认的最有说服力的想法是，Jensen Ackles是一个外星人。尽管Jared想不出如果他的行星上的人都长得像 _那样_ ，为什么Jensen见鬼的会想要来地球。但Jared确信Jensen有自己的理由：统治地球，或者是Jensen的行星遇到了可怕的食物短缺，或许他单纯就是厌烦了所有东西都很完美。

无论Jensen来到地球的理由是什么，Jared都非常高兴他在这里。 

+

 

“你太安静了，”Genevieve说，靠在吧台上从Jared手里拿走了啤酒。她喝了一大口，然后放下瓶子。“你还好吗？”

“是的。只是，你知道的。”Jared挥了挥手，Genevieve拧起一边眉毛。

“不，我很确定我不知道。”

“哦。好吧，没什么事，”Jared迅速回答。“只是觉得有点儿累。今年的期终考试太苛刻了。”

Genevieve哼了哼。“可是，我敢打赌，你每一门课程都能拿到最好的成绩，混蛋。”

“嫉妒不适合你。”

Genevieve把头发掸回去，露齿而笑。“无所谓了。所以，”她说道，踌躇了一下。“这并不是说你不喜欢Danneel和她的朋友们，对吧？”

“嗯，不是？为什么我会不喜欢？”

“你整晚都表现得很古怪，而且你几乎不跟任何人说话，”Genevieve耸耸肩，静静地说着。“这只是不像你。我不是说你必须喜欢他们，那只是有点儿糟糕，因为我想我真的喜欢Danneel。”

“等等。什么？”Jared问道，感觉像是错过了显然应该和Genevieve进行的大量谈话，因为他不知道她说过这个。“Danneel？”

“是的，Danneel。”

“你的助教？”

Genevieve气鼓鼓的。“是。 _那个_ Danneel。从本周起她再也不是我的助教了，所以这不奇怪。这不奇怪，对吧？”

“不奇怪，”Jared向她保证。“我知道这些吗？你喜欢她这事儿？”

他在他们所在的这边台子捕捉到了Danneel投来的一瞥。她很漂亮，显然是Genevieve喜欢的型，Jared瞬间觉得自己像是一个讨厌的朋友，居然没能提前意识到发生了什么。Genevieve这学期 _曾经_ 说过很多关于Danneel的事，到了让Jared觉得他本人已经认识了她的地步，但Jared愚蠢地认为她只是在赞美Danneel以及融入了这个班级。当Genevieve提到Danneel和一些朋友今晚会加入他们时，他压根就没放在心上。当然，那些朋友中的一个是Jensen，Jared觉得他不能因为今晚剩下的时间里有点儿走神而被怪罪。

“我原以为我一直以来谈论她的方式让这事儿有点明显了，”Genevieve承认道。“我只是觉得喜欢我的助教有些奇怪。那真是太老套了。”

“哈。所以，你喜欢她，”Jared说，Genevieve点点头。“她也喜欢你吗？”

“我不知道。我甚至不知道她是否对女孩子有兴趣，”Genevieve承认。“但是这周早些时候我提到我们会出去庆祝学期结束，并且跟她说她应该来的时候，她甚至没犹豫。那是好迹象，对吧？”

Jared点了点头。“肯定是。”

Genevieve给了他一个小小的，充满希望的微笑。“是的，”她说。“所以，你不讨厌她或者什么的，对吧？”

“我没有，”他说。

“而且她的朋友们看起来也非常酷，对吧？我真的喜欢他们，我想这可能真的是一件很好的事。”

“是的，他们看起来很好，”Jared说着，但他能听出自己声音里的犹豫。

Genevieve肯定也听出来了，因为她紧皱着眉头抬头看着他。“Jared？”

“我认为Jensen也许是个外星人，”Jared轻声说着，Genevieve的表情变得处于欢乐和完全的混乱之间。

“你现在在说什么？”

“我想他是个外星人，”Jared说着，更加理直气壮了一点儿。Genevieve大笑起来。

“好吧，cowboy。也许期终考试对你的影响比我想象的更严重，”她说着，轻拍他的胳膊，一直咯咯地笑个不停。

Jared挤出一个笑容。“是的，也许，”他回答道，尽管他非常确信他对Jensen的判断是正确的。

+  


在接下来的几个月，Jared开始更多次看到Jensen。他在假期一开始的三周回家看望家人，等他回来的时候，Genevieve和Danneel似乎已经设法把她俩的朋友圈合并成一个了，而Jensen见鬼的无处不在。

Jared马上给Jensen可能存在的外星力量清单上补充了几条。那几条来自于他舔着手指上的烧烤酱之后差点儿让Jared射在了裤子里，以及他唱歌时的声音几乎让所有人都神魂颠倒。

那个清单，事实上，是相当丰富的，而那些证据，如果你问Jared，他会说证据确凿。

最后，Jared觉得在他变得精神错乱之前他需要其他人的意见。既然Genevieve嘲笑了他，他决定跟Chad说说。他选了一个日子，确定Chad的室友都不在之后，准备好六罐啤酒和披萨去找他。

“所以，”Jared说话的时候一半披萨已经被吃掉了，Chad看上去愉快地陶醉在啤酒和冒着烟的大块烤肉里。

“所以，”Chad随声附和着，拿出烤肉递给Jared，Jared摇了摇头。

“你知道Jensen，对吧？”

“我知道。”

“是的，所以我想他不是人类，”Jared开始说。“事实上，我认为他是个外星人。”

Chad看着Jared就好像他是个白痴一样，Jared叹了口气拿出那个清单——是的，他把这个写下来了，告他啊。他开始把过去几周里收集到的所有证据读出来，读完之后期待地看着Chad。

Chad哼了一声。“所以，你暗恋他。”

“什么？”Jared问道。“不。我是说，的确他很有魅力。但这就是问题的一部分。你看，他太有魅力了，这不正常。”

“耶稣啊Jared，就只是操他，然后把这事儿从你的思绪里去掉，诸如此类的，”Chad回答道，而Jared决定他真的需要找其他的朋友们。  


+

 

最重要的是，Chad并不是全都错了。Jared当然想和Jensen做爱。Jensen大概用他愚蠢的外星力量和非人的魅力等级蛊惑了他，而且Jared的弱点是漂亮的东西——男人， _外星人_ 。问题在于，Jared可以承认他想要Jensen。他怀疑这个行星上有任何人——无论Jensen来自哪个行星——谁会 _不想_ 跟Jensen睡觉。

Jared认为Jensen是个外星人和他被吸引了的事实毫无关系。为什么会有关系呢？如果就只是这么回事儿，那么Jared会喜欢上他，他们会勾搭上，然后Jensen会告诉他除了性爱之外他对任何事都没兴趣，把Jared像昨天的垃圾一样丢掉，像Jared曾经约会过的所有其他人那样伤透他的心。那不是跟整个外星人理论有关的事儿。

根本不是。

Jared并不害怕Jensen打碎他的心，因为Jensen是一个外星人，而Jared不会爱上一个外星人，不管他可能有多想和他睡觉。

他不会。

+

 

在Jared尝试找Chad当同盟失败了的四天之后，Jensen和Danneel办了个派对，Genevieve坚持要Jared来参加。

所以他去了，虽然他不想去。

这个派对在公寓大楼的屋顶上举办，等Jared和Genevieve到达的时候早已经热火朝天了。Genevieve，当然了，轻快地走开去和Danneel聊天去了，超过百分之九十的人Jared都不认识，所以他拿了点饮料，找了个安静的地方坐着。

当Jensen在他旁边坐下来的时候，他正喝着第三瓶啤酒。

“嗨，”Jensen用肩膀轻轻推了推Jared，声音低沉温柔的说着。“玩得开心吗？”

“是的，当然，”Jared说谎了，然后Jensen给了他一个小小的微笑。那让Jared的内脏搅动着。

“这就是为什么你独自一人躲在这儿的原因吗？”

“我没躲。”

“就是觉得像是没有融入社会？”Jensen猜测着，Jared耸耸肩。

“有点儿类似那样，”他说。“尽管这是个很好的派对。我喜欢这个位置。”

他挥舞手臂比画着屋顶宽阔的区域。这里只要有可能的地方都绑上了灯，散乱地放着躺椅和大大的靠枕供大家来坐，Jensen的其中一个朋友正在准备烧烤架。

“这很酷。这栋楼里的每个人都用这地方来举办派对，虽然我认为严格意义上来讲我们不该这么做，”Jensen说。“不过没有其他人上来的时候，我最喜欢这里。这里的景色令人惊艳，这是夜里看星星最好的地方。”

Jared微笑起来。“听起来真不错。”

“是不错。我们应该在什么时候上来这里逛逛，就你和我。”

“是吗？”

Jensen点点头。“你会喜欢的。”

“嗯，是的，我确定我会的。”Jared一边说一边胡乱摆弄着手上的瓶子。他不经意地剥掉了半边标签，面前的地上洒满了小纸片。

“Jay，”Jensen开口，声音温和，一只温暖的大手放到了Jared腿上。Jared抬头向上看，忘记了他的啤酒。Jensen正看着他，嘴唇勾起一丝笑容，但他看起来几乎是害羞的。

然后他俯下身亲了Jared，干巴巴的，短暂的。

“好吗？”他低声说，而Jared没法儿做出比点头更多的动作。Jensen再次亲吻他，稍微更长更坚定了一点儿，Jared相当肯定他停止了呼吸。他突然不知道该做什么，该怎么反应，因此他只是让Jensen温柔地吻他，晃动着头让Jensen能更方便点儿。 

Jensen撤身得太快，但他微笑着，伸出手把一缕头发别回Jared耳后。“想去更安静的地方吗？”他问道，而Jared知道那是什么意思。

“是的，是的，好的。”他同意了，Jensen站起来伸出手。

Jared只犹豫了一下就握住了它。

+

 

Jensen卧室里的窗是开着的，一阵暖风和模糊的杂音以及笑声传了进来。

“我想这样做有一段时间了，”Jensen贴着Jared赤裸的腹部肌肤说着，舌头在Jared肚脐周围打着转。Jared只是用轻声呻吟来回答，试着不要感觉困窘——因为他的双腿这样不知不觉地张得更开了，而手插在Jensen发间催促着他向下。

Jensen亲吻着，揉捏着，舔着，双唇找出了所有正确的点，仿佛他们之前已经这样做过了一百万次，他清楚地知道怎样让Jared兴奋起来。

“求你，”Jared乞求着，他不确定自己在请求什么，但他想要些什么。所有的什么。

“嘘，”Jensen只是让他别做声，接着用手和肩膀推开Jared的双腿。他把Jared的腿抬高，分开，然后低下头，鼻子在Jared两个小球后方磨蹭着。

“哦，上帝，”Jared喘息着，他能感觉到Jensen贴着他的皮肤微笑引起的振动，送出一阵震荡的愉悦穿过他的身体，然后是Jensen的舌头，舔过他的小洞， _holy shit_ _。_

Jared知道这是怎么回事儿，他之前听说过，但没人对他做过这个。这和Jared曾经想象过的一样下流，但比他的想象更让人惊讶十倍，他觉得他的脑袋像是正在旋转，嗡嗡作响。Jensen舔开了他，舌头又湿又热，Jared情不自禁地在舌尖上摇摆着，想要更多，而Jensen把舌头推进了他的体内。

“天啊，”Jared再次呻吟出声，断断续续的，Jensen的双手紧握住他的腿，舌头打着转，进进出出地操着他。

Jared的阴茎更硬了，因为前液而润湿，他相当确定自己可以就因为这个而高潮。他也 _想要_ 这样，但当他感觉到一根手指贴着Jensen的舌头挤进他体内的时候，他没法儿抗议，因为他更想要Jensen操他。

Jensen仔细地打开他，拿起润滑剂润滑了手指，然后他把第二根手指加了进去，接着是第三根。Jared感觉毫无遮掩而且暴露，身体在Jensen的床上展开，任由他完全掌控，但Jensen几乎是温柔细心的对待他。

他的阴茎又大又粗，最终推进Jared体内的时候他慢了下来。双手抚摸着Jared身侧，嘴唇温柔地印在Jared的颧骨上，下颌上，嘴唇上，安抚地亲吻着他。

“你真是该死的漂亮，甜心，”他低声说。“包裹着我的感觉那么棒。”

Jared把腿抬得更高一点环住Jensen的腰呻吟出声，Jensen匀速地来回晃动屁股，稍稍抽出一点然后甚至更深地插回去。

“操，”他喘息着，然后Jensen再那样做了一次。Jared发誓他能感觉到Jensen贴着他的颧骨的微笑，那让他的胃抽动着。

让Jared射出来并没有花太多功夫，Jensen喃喃低语的鼓励混杂着宣称Jared有多紧，多热，以及Jensen想要对他做的所有事情，那些下流的话语传进他的耳中。Jared的高潮猛烈地足以撕裂他，他几乎昏厥过去，而且他相当确定他叫得那么大声，别人都能听到了，但Jensen只是在他耳边呻吟着“宝贝，操。操，”然后更用力地干他。

Jared紧紧抓住他，柔若无骨而且喘不过气来，Jensen每次插入都让一小波白热化的快感传遍他全身，那几乎多得无法承受，他筋疲力尽的阴茎被夹在他们的腹部中间摩擦着。

“操，这太美妙了，”Jensen后来这样说的时候正环着Jared亲吻他的肩膀。

 _好得不可思议，_ Jared想着，肯定地咕哝着。

+

 

第二天早上很尴尬，Jared知道这全是他的错。Jensen是个甜心，给他提供了衬衫和一条四角裤，冲了咖啡又炒了个蛋，然后再次告诉Jared这一晚很美妙，而Jared仅仅是点着头嗯嗯地回答着，感觉自己不得体得可怕。他只是很高兴Danneel还在睡觉，没有在这里目睹这场灾难。

“也许我们这周什么时候能一起吃午饭。或者去喝咖啡，”Jensen在送Jared到门口的时候建议道。

“听起来很棒，”Jared说着，但他的声音甚至在他自己听来都有点儿勉强。

“我今天已经和Chris还有Jason有了一些安排，Danneel说起过今晚一起喝酒什么的。而我明天有工作，”Jensen补充道。“但也许之后可以另找时间？”

“是的，当然了，”Jared表示同意，因为他知道一个男人只和你说些含糊的计划而不是明确地说些什么的时候代表着什么。他已经被婉言拒绝过很多次了。

“我会打电话给你，可以吗？”Jensen一边说一边温柔地亲了亲Jared的唇。 

Jared走进过道里，有点笨拙地朝Jensen轻轻挥了挥手。他讨厌说再见。

+  


那天下午Danneel坐在他和Genevieve公寓里的厨房洗手台上，翻阅着一本服装杂志。当Jared踉跄着从他的卧室走出来露出一个微笑的时候，她抬起头来看着他。

“嗨，”她打了个招呼，然后挑起一边眉上下打量着Jared。Jared突然觉得只穿着四角裤和过大的T恤太过暴露了。

“呃，嗨，”他结结巴巴的，Danneel啪地合上了那本杂志，然后用手托住下巴。

“Genevieve正在试图找出点衣服来穿，”她主动开口。“我们要出去喝酒。你要来吗？”

“不，谢了，”Jared说着，摇了摇头。就他所知，Genevieve和Danneel已经超越了朋友关系，但他知道那只是个时间问题，而他很少会在只有她们两个人时跟着一起出去，他觉得自己像是一个入侵者。

“Jensen也许会来，”Danneel补充说，Jared神经质地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我有点儿头痛，”他撒了谎，而Danneel皱起了眉。

“昨晚喝太多了吗？”她猜测着。“你很早就离开了。”

Jared耸耸肩。“我不想参加聚会。”

“也许你是因为什么心情不好，”Danneel说着，事实上她看上去很担心。“如果你想要我们和你待在家里……”

“不，不。我很好。你们两个女孩儿去吧，玩得开心。”Jared从冰箱里拿出一盒橙汁举起来示意，但Danneel摇了摇头，所以他只拿了一个玻璃杯。

“我可以问你点事吗？”他犹豫了一会儿之后开口，在Danneel对面坐了下来。

“当然，是的。”

“Jensen。嗯，他从哪里来的？”Jared问道，Danneel皱起了眉。

“德克萨斯州。靠近达拉斯。为什么问这个？”

“是的，德克萨斯，”Jared慢慢地说，一字一句地说出那些词语。这说得通，因为那罗圈腿和晒成褐色的长着雀斑的皮肤，以及拥有比任何一个人所应该有的更多的魅力。这真是一个他妈的好借口。

Danneel困惑地看着他，张开嘴想要说什么的时候，Genevieve从她房里有点儿精力过剩地突然冒出来了。

“准备好了！”她大喊着，当她的视线落到Jared身上时稍微慢下来了一点。“Jay！你也来吗？”

“不，”Jared摇了摇头回答道。

“他有点儿头痛，”Danneel补充着，Jared看得出来她不再相信他了。

+  


Genevieve敲他卧室门的时候已经很晚了，Jared叹了口气，放下了那本他已经从头到尾仔细读过的书。

“进来吧，”他叫了一声，Genevieve把头探了进来。

“你穿着衣服的，是吧？”她问道，笑嘻嘻的，Jared翻了个白眼。Genevieve把门推得更开然后走进房间。

“你的头怎么样了？”她问道，Jared耸了耸肩。

“好多了。”

“嗯。”她走过来在Jared的床尾坐下，两腿交叉面对着Jared。她的脸蛋有点儿红，但Jared能看出来她最多只是微醺。

“出什么事了？”他问。

“真有趣，我同样想问你。”

“为什么？”

“好吧，今晚Jensen和Chris加入了我们。我们告诉他你不会来的时候，他看起来有点儿失望，”Genevieve说。“昨晚你们俩勾搭上了。”

“他告诉你的？”

“他说的，”Genevieve说着。“他喜欢你，你知道的。”

Jared紧紧抿着嘴唇没有回答。Genevieve叹了口气。

“总之，Chad也在那儿，我们进行了一次非常有趣的谈话，”她继续说着。

“嗯。”

“Jared，”Genevieve提示说。“你那个古怪的大脑袋里在想些什么？”

“你到底在说什么？”Jared问道，Genevieve给了他一个遗憾的表情。

“我在说关于你和Jensen本来可以有一个很好进展的事实，如果你不用你的蠢驴脑袋思考问题的话，”她说着。“Jensen基本上是把自己双手奉上送给你了，但你试图在他身上找出点毛病来，你亲自毁了这一切。”

“我没那么做，”Jared争辩道。

“一个外星人？”

“闭嘴，”Jared小声抱怨。

“Jared。拜托，你知道这很荒谬。”

“为什么？他漂亮得不正常，认为这有点可疑无可厚非。”

Genevieve轻蔑地哼了一声。“他是好看，没错，但他不是完美的。”

“他就是，”Jared轻声说，屈起膝盖抵在胸前，低头看着床单。

“根本不是。他脾气有点儿暴躁，据Danneel所说，他是一个可怕的洁癖人士和完美主义者。而且他在对人表现内心这方面真是糟透了，”Genevieve列举着，然后停顿了一下。“除了对你，Jay。他第二次遇到你就喜欢上你。你应该听听他谈论你的方式，还有他一直在问关于你的事儿。他认为你就是挂在天上的月亮。”

“他这样做了？”

“你认为他为什么一直在这儿瞎晃悠？当然不是为了我，”Genevieve取笑道。

“我不知道，Gen。”

“好吧，我知道，”Genevieve强调。“我知道你害怕，我明白。让某人进入你的心里 _是_ 非常可怕的，而且和某人谈恋爱并不容易，但那也是值得的。不要只是因为你曾经遇到过一些混蛋就封闭自己。你还太年轻，不要那么尖刻，Jared。”

Jared吐了一口气，手指摩擦着鼻梁。“我不想受伤。”

“好吧，我不能承诺你不会。Jensen也不能，”Genevieve说。“但他真的为你疯狂了，而你知道你对他有同样的感觉，所以也许这时你只是需要有一种信念。”

“也许吧，”Jared让步了，Genevieve轻轻拍了拍他的膝盖。

“很好。现在我要去睡觉了，因为已经该死的很晚了，我需要我的美容觉，”她一边说一边滑下床。弯腰亲了亲Jared的太阳穴。“还有，Jared？”

“嗯？”

“他真的不是一个外星人，你这蠢蛋。”

+

 

Jared敲了敲门，几秒之后没有回答，他又敲了一次，更用力了一点。他听到里面传来轻轻的砰的一声，然后是Danneel模糊的声音，大声叫着，“来了！等一秒钟。”

片刻之后她打开门，头发绑成凌乱的圆髻，衣服皱巴巴的。“Jared，嗨。”

“嗨，Danneel，”他回答着，给了她一个小小的微笑。“Jensen在吗？”

“是的，当然。进来吧。”Danneel往旁边走了一步，移开一点让他走进去，Jared犹豫了一下。

“嗯，事实上，你可以就只是告诉他我在这里等他吗？”他问道，Danneel挑起眉，但她接着耸了耸肩。

“当然。让我去叫他，”她说着，Jared点了点头。

他等待着，脚神经质地轻敲地板，紧咬着下唇。当Jensen进入他的视线时，他正微笑着，看上去真心因为看到Jared而高兴。

“Jared，嗨。你在这儿干嘛？”

“你现在忙吗？”Jared用询问代替回答，Jensen摇了摇头。

“算不上，不忙。我只是在消磨时间，摆弄我的吉他。”

“好的，”Jared开始说，手插进牛仔裤口袋里。“你说过想给我看屋顶，就我们两个，记得吗？”

Jensen停了一会儿，然后笑了起来。“我记得，”他同意道。“让我去拿钥匙，然后我们就可以去了。”

Jared点点头，感觉到了释然。最困难的部分还在前面等着他，他必须告诉Jensen他是怎样一种感觉以及希望事情能够变好的那一部分，此时此刻他很高兴Jensen看上去想和他一起出去。

片刻之后Jensen回来了，钥匙拿在手上，他轻轻关上身后的门。“好了，走吧，”他说道。

在上楼的途中他抓住了Jared的手，手指交握在一起。Jared轻轻捏了一下Jensen的手，然后任由自己被引导到屋顶上。

那里看上去不同于几天前的晚上，没有人，也几乎没有光从门边射进来。没有靠枕，没有烧烤架，没有放着食物的桌子，只有一对躺椅。Jensen领着他走到一张躺椅前，松开他的手坐下去。

“来这儿，”他说着，轻轻拍了拍张开的两腿之间的空位。

Jared坐定下来，在Jensen的胳膊环住他把他拉回去靠着胸膛时叹息了一声。Jensen是温暖和强壮的，Jared仅仅想要融化在他怀里。“很漂亮，对吧？”他轻轻问着，亲了亲Jared的下巴。

Jared往后仰起头，搁在Jensen肩上，抬头看着漆黑的夜空。“是很漂亮，”他表示赞同。“很安静。”

“我很高兴你来了，”Jensen承认。“我想打电话给你，但是……”

“但是？”

“我不确定你想我打电话，”Jensen说。“那天晚上当我问起你的时候，Genevieve和Danneel表现得有点儿古怪。你知道的，那场派对之后。而且我们并没有真正谈过发生的这些是怎么回事，所以我不确定我们是不是达成了共识。”

“是的，”Jared说。“我想也许我们可以现在谈。我……我喜欢你，Jensen。”

“很好，”Jensen柔声说着，收紧了圈着Jared的双臂片刻。“因为这种感觉很明显是相互的。”

“是吗？”

Jensen轻轻笑了起来，呼吸温暖地吹拂在Jared的皮肤上。“绝对是，”他说着，然后Jared转过头。他不需要等太久，Jensen在那之后拉近了他们之间小小的距离，吻住了他。

+

 

激烈的敲门声响了起来，Jensen的手仍然放在Jared肚子上懒洋洋地画着圈。

“嗯，什么？”他大喊了一声，而Jared把他们身上的床单拉得更高，确保他们都被遮盖住了。

“你们俩穿着衣服吗？”Danneel的声音响起，调笑般的语调。

“闭嘴，”Jensen喊回去，然后那扇门打开了。Danneel对他们咧着嘴笑，徘徊在门口。

“我只是想让你们知道我要去Genevieve那儿过夜，在你们开始第二轮之前，”她说。“因为跟我为你们俩高兴一样，我不想听你们两个一整夜的做爱，除非我被允许进来这里看着。”

Jared满脸通红，拉过一个Jensen的枕头盖在脸上。

“去你的，”他听到Jensen高兴的说着。“别再让我的男朋友感到尴尬。”

“这不是我的错，你们两个真的太大声了，”Danneel反击道。

“Danneel，”Jensen警告着。

“噢，拜托，我只是说笑而已。如果我是你们的话，我也会很大声的做爱，”Danneel说。“但我是个可怜的单身人士，所以绝对没有很棒的性爱。”

Jared终于让枕头从他脸上滑开，主要是因为他难以呼吸，接着Danneel给了他一个害羞的表情。

“抱歉，Jay。” 

“没事，”Jared说。

“好了，别让我打扰你们。希望你们度过一个愉快的晚上，”Danneel说着，朝他们小幅度挥了挥手。

“嗨，Danneel，”在她刚要转身的时候，Jared叫住了她。“你知道，你现在完全可以不再单身的，是吧？”

“什么？”Danneel问道，但她的脸明显地有点儿红了。

Jared对她翻了个白眼。“告诉Genevieve采取她自己说过的该死的建议，好吗？”

Danneel一口咬住下唇露出微笑，脸颊的红色变得更深了点儿。“会的。谢了，Jared，”她说着，然后轻轻关上了他们背后的门。

Jensen呻吟着，用力拍了Jared腹部一下。“你刚刚给女同性恋的性行为提供了机会。”

“所以？”

“所以，我们跟她们一起住。我们会听到她们做爱，Jared，”Jensen一边说着一边移到了他身边。

Jared伸展着身体咧嘴一笑。“我们四个人之间有两个公寓，”他提醒Jensen。“她们可以在一个公寓里做她们lesbian爱做的事，而我们可以在另一个公寓里做我们gay爱做的事。”

“好吧，这听起来真的不坏，”他说着。手指插进Jared发间，脸上带着宠爱的微笑看着他。

“怎么了？”

“有时候我只是不能相信你是真的。这事就这样发生了，”Jensen温柔地承认，Jared不由自主地露出笑容。

“我真的很高兴我相信你是真的，”他回答道，而Jensen茫然的看着他。

“什么？”

“没什么，”Jared低声说。他倾身吻住Jensen。Jensen发出一声软软的声音，然后把他拉得更近，更深地亲吻着他，而他们的腿在床单下面缠在一起。

Jared顺从地配合着，然后想着任何人真的认为Jensen不完美，他都是个白痴。即使他也许的确是个不喜欢对陌生人坦诚的坏脾气的人、完美主义者、洁癖的家伙。因为他们第二次相遇他就被Jared迷住了，而且和其他那么多人不一样，他没有再次让Jared离开，而那恰好是Jared所需要的。


End file.
